Peaceful Scenery (Indonesia version)
by Tomoo
Summary: 'Onoda Sakamichi' dan 'Manami Sangaku' memang merupakan pasangan yang serasi.


Yowamushi Pedal © Watanabe Wataru

Peaceful Scenery fic © Me

Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dari mempublikasikan fic ini XD

* * *

**Peaceful Scenery**

* * *

Saat tinggal mereka berdua di dalam ruang kelas yang kosong, barula onoda merasa sedikit gugup. Dia memainkan ujung blazer sekolah berwarna hijau yang dikenakannya, namun malah membuat kegugupannya semakin tampak jelas..

.

.

Semuanya dimulai dari kunjungan tak terduga dari anggota klub sepeda akademi Hakone.

Toudou baru menginformasikan berita tersebut pada Makishima satu jam yang lalu. Pemuda berambut ijau dengan highlight orange itu menarik nafas panjang saat membuka ponselnya dan mendapati puluhan misscall yang diterimanya dari climber berbandana tersebut.

Tim Sohoku dan Hakogaku telah menjadi cukup akrab setelah Inter-High berakhir dan tentu saja anggota tim Sohoku amat menantikan kunjungan tersebut setelah pemberitahuan singkat dari Makishima. Kegiata klub hari itu resmi dibatalkan karena kunjungan mendadak tersebut.

Toudou langsung mengajak Makishima, memintanya untuk menunjukan tempat-tempat yang menarik disekitar Chiba bersama Tadokoro, Shinkai dan Arakita. Naruko dan Izumida sudah pergi entah kemana, tampak amat bersemangat membicarakan tentang balapan mereka di Inter-High.

Mereka meninggalkan Fukutomi dan Kinjou yang memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan di ruang klub. Imaizumi, Teshima dan Aoyagi memutuskan untuk pulang duluan karena tidak ada kegiatan klub.

Manami amat gembira, tampak tidak sabar untuk melihat gerbang belakang sekolah Sohoku yang diceritakan Onoda sebelumnya memiliki jalan menurun yang cukup terjal. Sayangnya, karena waktu kunjungan mereka yang terbatas, dia tidak dapat menelusuri jalan tersebut dengan sepeda.

Karena itulah Manami meminta Onoda untuk memberinya tur kecil sekitar sekolah. Hari telah menjelang sore dan kebanyakan murid-murid sudah pulang kecuali beberapa termasuk mereka yang mengikuti kegiatan klub. Membuat mereka dapat berjalan dengan santai menelusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi.

Perjalanan pendek mereka berakhir ketika mereka mencapai ruang kelas Onoda. Kelas kosong tersebut hanya dipenuhi oleh meja dan kursi yang telah tertata rapi. Petugas kebersihan kelas hari itu sudah menyelesaikan bagian mereka semenjak tadi.

.

.

_Aku benar-benar menyukai aroma rambutmu!_

Kalimat pembuka yang amat memalukan untuk dikatakan di momen pertama mereka bertemu setelah Inter-High berakhir. Semburat kemerahan menghiasi wajah remaja pendek berkacamata itu saat ia mengingat kata-kata tersebut; setidaknya Manami menganggap hal tersebut sebagai candaan dan tertawa bersamanya.

Namun, dia tidak berbohong saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Onoda memang menyukai aroma tubuh remaja berambut biru di hadapannya. Aromanya menyegarkan sekaligus menenangkan…

Onoda mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah pemandangan dihadapannya. Manami tengah berdiri membelakanginya, namun ia dapat melihat refleksi wajah Manami terpantul di kaca jendela. Manami tengah menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam.

Onoda menemukan pemandangan tersebut amat…

_Memikat…_

"Pemandangan matahari terbenam memang menakjubkan…" Kata remaja berambut biru itu seraya menoleh kearah Onoda. Menampilkan senyuman riang yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. "Iya, kan?"

Onoda hanya dapat menanggapi kata-katanya dengan sedikit melongo dan mengatakan 'ya' sambil menganguk pelan. Terlalu terpesona pada pemandangan didepannya.

_Entah kenapa…aku selalu dapat merasa tenang saat berada disekatnya_…Pikir Onoda seraya mengamati Manami yang kembali berbalik untuk menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam.

_Mungkin karena alasan itulah aku…_

"Kalau bukan tentang sepeda kita benar-benar tidak memiliki sesuatu yang dapat dibicarakan ya." Ujar Manami sambil tertawa kecil. menunjukan keheningan yang jelas tercipta diantara mereka.

"Ha, ha, ha…. Begitulah…" Sejujurnya Onoda tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan, kecuali jika dia beruntung kalau Manami tertarik untuk membicarakan tentang anime. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil resiko.

"Jadi kau menyukai aroma rambutku." Manami tiba-tiba berkata. Perkataan tersebut lebih merupakan pernyataan daripada pertanyaan; dan juga merupakan pernyataan yang penuh rasa percaya diri. Membuat ekspresi Onoda yang tenang dan tentram menjadi panik dalam sekejap.

"Eh? Ah! I-i-i-i-i-itu! Aku- tidak-!" Kata-kata tidak jelas dan tidak beraturan keluar dari mulut Onoda yang luar biasa panik saat ia berusaha membalas pernyataan Manami yang tidak terduga.

"Tenanglah sedikit, Sakamichi-kun." Komentar Manami dengan sweat-drop saat menghadapi reaksi kaget Onoda yang berlebihan.

"Jadi?" Manami bertanya kembali setelah Onoda berhasil menenangkan diri setelah sesi tarik nafas, buang nafas beberapa kali.

"E-eh, so-soal itu,…aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya…aku…um…" Onoda berusaha menghindari tatapan yang diberikan remaja berambut biru yang kini menatap kearahnya dengan jarak dekat tersebut. Kata-katanya masih tidak beraturan namun setidaknya kali ini dia dapat membentuk kalimat yang baik.

"Bukan begitu maksudku…hanya saja…"

_sifat impulsif yang memalukan_…Onoda terkejut saat mendadak Manami melangkah maju kearahnya, mendekatkan jarak diantara wajah mereka berdua.

"Kau menyukainya atau tidak?" Manami sengaja melakukan hal tersebut agar Onoda dapat mencium aroma rambutnya lebih jelas dari jarak sedekat itu.

Ah…aroma itu lagi… Onoda merasakan rasa pusing memabukkan yang muncul saat ia menghirup aroma rambut Manami.

"Kena!" Onoda terlambat menyadarinya saat Manami tiba-tiba mengambil kaca mata yang dikenakannya.

"Ma-Manami-kun! Jangan ambil kacamataku!" Onoda berusaha untuk merebut kacamatanya namun ia tidak berdaya saat remaja yang lebih tinggi itu memanfaatkan perbedaan tinggi mereka.

"Tidak akan~sampai kau memberitahuku yang sejujurnya!" ledek Manami dengan intonasi suara yang bernada mirip nyanyian sambil melambaikan kacamata Onoda menjauh dari jangkauan pemiliknya, sementara Otaku yang malang itu susah payah mengikuti gerakannya dengan pandangan yang tidak jelas.

"Tolong kembalikan! Aku benar-benar tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas tanpa kaca mata, uwaah!" saat Onoda hendak meraih lengan Manami, ia terkantuk salah satu kaki meja dan menubruk Manami didepannya membuat mereka sama-sama terjatuh kelantai.

Onoda mengerjap sekali saat ia menyadari ia tidak jatuh mengenai permukaan lantai yang keras namun sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut.

"Uwaah! Manami-kun! Maafkan aku! Apa kau-" Kata-katanya terhenti saat ia menyadari posisi mereka. Manami terbaring di bawahnya sementara Onoda berada diantara kakinya yang terbuka. Benar-benar pemandangan yang amat intim.

Pemandangan ini mengingatkan Onoda pada Manga Harem yang pernah sekali dibacanya.

Entah kenapa dia tidak dapat berhenti menatap laki-laki berambut biru yang terbaring dibawahnya. Iris cokelatnya menelusuri lekuk tubuh Manami, mulai dari pinggangnya yang langsing, bagaimana dada yang dibalut seragam sekolah itu tampak naik turun disetiap tarikan nafas, lehernya yang putih dan ramping…

Dan matanya…

_Apa matanya selalu terlihat sebiru dan sejernih ini…? _Onoda tak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut sebelumnya namun saat ia menatap iris biru Manami, dia harus mengakui warna tersebut amatlah indah.

_Aroma yang manis dan memikat ini…_ Mata cokelatnya membesar saat menyadari hal tersebut.

_Sekarang aku ingat…aroma ini…_ Onoda menunduk sedikit untuk menghirup aroma yang berasal dari Manami sekali lagi, mendekatkan indera penciumannya di sebelah leher pemuda berambut biru itu.

_Aroma ini bukan sesuatu yang berasal dari cologne…aroma ini…mungkin sesuatu yang hanya dimiliki olehnya…_

_Mungkin Aroma inilah yang membuatku tertarik padanya…_

_Sejak awal…_Bayangan dimana Manami memberinya botol air minum di pertemuan pertama mereka muncul di benak Onoda. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Onoda selalu menyadari bahwa Manami adalah seseorang yang 'spesial' baginya. Namun ia tidak menyadari bahwa ketertarikannya pada Manami menuju kearah yang menyimpang, hingga mereka berhadapan di Inter-High.

_Aku ingin menyentuhnya…_

"Sakamichi-kun?" Pertanyaan itu membuatnya tersentak dan melihat kearah paras pemuda berambut biru di bawahnya. Ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan kebingungan.

"Ma-maaf…apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Onoda yang buru-buru bengkit dari posisinya sebelum membantu Manami untuk berdiri.

Manami meletakkan kacamata Onoda kembali ke pemiliknya sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat lucunya kejadian barusan, membuat Onoda menggerutu.

"Mou! Itu tadi keterlaluan Manami-kun! Kau-kan tahu aku tidak dapat melihat jelas tanpa kacamata!"

"Maaf, maaf, soalnya terlalu lucu sih!" Onoda menarik nafas dan hendak melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Manami namun terkejut saat menyadari Manami-lah yang tidak mau melepaskan tangannya.

"Hei, Sakamichi-kun…" Onoda menoleh kearahnya dan mendapai ekspresi netral mendekati serius diwajah Manami yang biasanya selalu tampak tersenyum cerah. Remaja berambut biru itu menundukkan kepalanya, mengarahkan pandangannya pada lantai.

"Kenapa kau menyukai bersepeda?" Onoda mengerjap sekali kemudian dua kali saat mendengar pertanyaan random Manami yang mendadak.

"Kau tahu? Sebelum aku menjadi seorang cyclist, hidupku terasa amat membosankan bagiku." Ujar Manami, mengenang masa lalunya.

"Aku tidak merasa ingin melakukan apa-apa, selalu malas-malasan. Tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan selalu merepotkan ketua kelasku." Senyuman kecil muncul menghiasi wajahnya namun bukan senyuman cerah biasanya, senyumannya lebih kearah senyuman miris. Saat Onoda memperhatikan wajahnya lebih seksama, ia dapat melihat rasa kesepian yang dalam di mata biru tersebut.

Apa dia…dapat terlihat selemah ini…? Onoda tidak pernah melihat sisi seperti ini dari Manami sebelumnya. Climber hakogaku itu selalu tampak santai seolah tak terbebani oleh apapun; bahkan menurut Onoda, Manami mungkin dapat menjadi penggambaran kiasan kebebasan itu sendiri.

Melihatnya sekarang, menatap kosong kearah langit-langit kelas, remaja berkacamata itu dapat melihat kerinduan didalam iris biru milik pemuda dihadapannya.

Onoda sedikit kaget saat mendadak Manami menoleh kearahnya. "Saat pertama kali aku mengendarai sepeda, aku menyadari sesuatu," Manami kemudian menutup matanya dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas permukaan dada bagian kanannya, tempat dimana jantungnya berdetak. "Inilah rasa sakit yang kudambakan selama ini." Dia terhenti sejenak untuk membuka matanya sebelum melanjutkan,

"saat itu untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku…aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup." Saat Manami menyelesaikan kata-katanya mendadak angin berhembus kencang dari luar, memasuki ruang kelas, meniupkan hawa segar memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Sesaat, Onoda sempat berpikir ia melihat sepasang sayap cantik berwarna putih muncul di punggung Manami, namun sayap tersebut menghilang secepat kemunculannya.

_Aku tak pernah menyangka…bersepeda ternyata memiliki arti yang amat dalam bagimu Manami-kun, kau benar-benar luar biasa!_ Mengetahui alasan Manami bersepeda membuat Onoda semakin mengaggumi pemuda berambut biru tersebut.

Manami kemudian menoleh kembali kearahnya dengan pandangan yang memintanya untuk menjelaskan alasannya. Onoda tampak ragu untuk mengatakan alasannya, merasa bahwa alasannya amat memalukan untuk dikatakan. Namun setelah Manami menyakinkannya dengan senyuman hangat, dia tampak sedikit lebih percaya diri.

"Sebenarnya…" Onoda berhenti sejenak sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Alasanku awalnya hanyalah agar aku bisa pergi ke Akiba dengan gratis."

"Akiba?" Pertanyaan Manami membuat Onoda membeku di tempat. Tanpa disadarinya dia telah membeberkan satu dari rahasia terbesarnya. Biar bagaimanapun Akihabara adalah tempat suci bagi para Otaku diseluruh Jepang. Imaizumi, Naruko dan bahkan Makishima sudah mentolerir obsesinya akan Anime namun mengetahui pandangan masyarakat luas pada orang-orang sepertinya, Onoda hanya dapat mengharapkan menerima reaksi negatif.

"Eh? Aku…tidak…ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan…" Onoda mengambil langkah mundur saat mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat namun ia menubruk meja dibelakangnya, membuat tas sekolahnya terjatuh dari atas meja dan membuat beberapa barang dari tasnya terjatuh berhamburan ke lantai. Salah satunya adalah capsule figure black manyu-manyu miliknya yang berharga, menggelinding hingga terhenti di depan sepatu Manami.

"Ini…" Manami menunduk dan mengangkat benda tersebut untuk mengamatinya lebih jelas.

"Aaaaah! I-Itu…" Onoda tampak panik saat melihat Manami mengamati barang tersebut. Akhirnya, fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang Otaku telah terungkap!

"Ini…Black manyu bukan? Salah satu karakter dari game Manyu-manyu…" Mata Manami melebar dan dia terdengar riang saat akhirnya menyadari karakter tersebut.

"Eh? Kau tahu?" Keterkejutan Onoda adalah hal yang wajar, biar bagaimanapun ia sama sekali tak pernah menyangka Manami mengetahui apapun tentang Anime.

"Tentu saja! Aku sering memainkan game ini! Karakter ini adalah salah satu karakter mid-boss yang paling kusukai!" Jawab remaja berambut biru itu dengan antusias. "Ini adalah salah satu karakter yang paling sulit untuk di dapat."

Selama ini dia terus mencari orang yang dapat memahami ketertarikannya pada anime dan kemudian setelah Onoda memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub sepeda Sohoku, dia mendapatkan teman yang lebih banyak dari yang pernah dibayangkannya. Sedikit demi sedikit, dia akhirnya melepaskan keinginannya untuk menmbentuk klub anime.

"Itu adalah alasan mengapa aku pergi ke Akiba hampir setiap hari." Onoda tersenyum kecil saat melihat Manami memperhatikan figur tersebut, tampak tertarik. "Aku adalah seorang Otaku dan sebelumnya anime adalah segalanya bagiku. Bahkan awalnya, aku sama sekali tidak punya rencana untuk bergabung dengan klub sepeda, malah aku ingin membentuk klub anime."

"Lalu kemudian aku bertemu dengan Imaizumi-kun yang menantangku untuk lomba sepeda untuk pertama kalinya dan Naruko-kun yang mendorongku untuk bergabung dengan klub dan juga Kanzaki-san yang memberiku dukungan penuh sejak awal." Saat Onoda menyebut nama mereka satu per satu, bayangan akan anggota tim dan manajernya muncul di benaknya. "Makishima-san, Tadokoro-san, kapten, Teshima-san dan Aoyagi-san. Bila aku tidak bergabung dengan klub sepeda maka aku takkan pernah bertemu dengan mereka." Onoda menutup matanya. "Mereka membuatku menyadari kalau bersepeda itu menyenangkan, aku suka bersepeda karena hal itu menyenangkan bagiku." Senyuman puas tampak mengembang diwajah Manami saat mendengar pengakuan Onoda. Inilah jawaban yang dinantikannya.

"Juga, karena aku dapat bertemu denganmu, Manami-kun." Kata-kata tersebut membuat Manami sedikit terkejut.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung, untuk dapat bertemu dengan orang sepertimu." Ia tidak menyangka Onoda akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Entah karena Onoda mengucapkan kata-kata itu penuh kejujuran ataukah karena kata-kata tersebut membuat Manami merasa menjadi orang yang spesial, remaja berambut biru itu hanya dapat terdiam dan semburat merah jambu tipis menghiasi pipinya.

Dia menghargai dan bahkan merasa terhormat karena Onoda memandangnya begitu tinggi.

Entah mengapa, melihat manami saat ini, Onoda tidak dapat berhenti berpikir reaksi pemuda dihadapannya begitu manis. Dengan gerak-geriknya yang sedikit gelisah dan semburat merah yang mewarnai wajahnya serta ia tampak berusaha untuk tidak menatap langsung kearah mata Onoda namun tetap tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tangan Onoda.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Onoda membiarkan instingnya mengambil alih dan mengambil satu langkah maju kemudian menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Manami yang hanya dapat menatapnya dengan terkejut akan kejadian yang tak terduga tersebut.

Ciuman tersebut hanya berlangsung beberapa detik sebelum akal sehat Onoda kembali aktif dan remaja berkacamata itu langsung mengambil langkah mundur secepatnya, raut wajahnya penuh ketakutan.

"Maaf! Maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi entah kenapa aku tak dapat mengendalikan diriku sendiri! setiap melihatmu aku memikirkan hal yang tidak sepantasnya! Aku memang menjijikan, silahkan pukul aku sesukamu sekarang!" seru Onoda sambil melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya dan terus meminta maaf.

"Manami…kun…?" Onoda perlahan menurunkan lengannya dan membuka matanya saat ia menyadari tidak ada pukulan yang dilayangkan kearahnya setelah beberapa saat. Mendadak Manami menarik kerah depan kemeja Onoda mendekat kearahnya.

Onoda langsung menutup matanya dan menggertakan giginya, mempersiapkan dirinya akan pukulan yang akan segera diterimanya. Namun bukannya tonjokan yang menyakitkan, dia malah merasakan sensasi lembut di bibirnya saat Manami menciumnya penuh nafsu. Kali ini giliran Onoda yang menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan raut wajah terkejut.

Onoda masih menatap Manami dengan ekspresi serupa bahkan setelah Manami menyudahi ciuman tersebut.

"Manami-kun, eh? Apa…apa yang baru saja-" Onoda tampak kaget dan wajahnya menjadi semerah tomat saat otaknya berhasil memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kalau kau mau menciumku, lakukan dengan benar." Kata Manami dengan senyuman menggoda dan kemudian tertawa kecil saat melihat reaksi Onoda yang lucu.

"Aku, Aku, Aku…" Tidak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi Onoda langsung membungkuk hingga kepalanya menyentuh tanah sambil berseru 'Aku Minta maaf!'

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Tanya Hakogaku climber itu mengangkat alisnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Eh? Soalnya kukira kau akan marah padaku…" Onoda mengangkat kepalanya sebelum melanjutkan. "kau takkan menghindari atau membenciku setelah ini…kan?"

Setelah mendengar kata—kata tersebut Manami tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Onoda menjadi semakin bingung dan malu walaupun disaat bersamaan dia lega karena setidaknya Manami tidak menonjoknya seperti reaksi umum cowok yang dibayangkannya.

"Kau benar-benar…orang yang menarik Sakamichi-kun." Manami akhirnya berkata setelah ia dapat mengendalikan tawanya. Kali ini Onoda dapat melihat raut wajah Manami yang santai seperti biasanya. "Menurutmu mengapa aku membalas ciumanmu?"

"Ke…kenapa?" Onoda masih bingung akan reaksi Manami yang barusan.

"Bukannya sudah jelas?" Ujar Manami sebelum memperlihatkan senyuman yang tulus. "Karena aku amat menyukaimu, Sakamichi-kun."

Pernyataan tersebut membuat Onoda hampir tak dapat berkata-kata dan saat ia mencoba membalas yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah kata-kata tak beraturan yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya. Namun reaksinya tidak bertahan lama karena Manami sudah terlebih dahulu menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya untuk mendiamkan dan menenangkannya.

"Hei, Sakamichi-kun…maukah kau menciumku lagi?" Permintaan Manami membuat wajah Onoda semakin memerah dan asap imajiner tampak menguap diatas kepalanya menunjukan betapa besar rasa malu yang dirasakannya. Namun perlahan Onoda menganguk dengan sedikit gemetar.

Onoda melihat Manami mentutup matanya dan tampak tidak melakukan pergerekan apapun tengah menanti Onoda menciumnya. Ia sengaja menutup matanya agar tidak membuat Onoda merasa gugup.

Kali ini jauh lebih sulit dari yang pertama karena tidak digerakan oleh naluri, Onoda merasa ragu apa dia dapat melakukannya dengan benar.

Kecemasannya perlahan-lahan menghilang saat ia merasakan Manami menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut, seolah menyakinkan dia dapat melakukannya.

Dengan menggunakan segenap keberanian yang dimilikinya perlahan Onoda bergerak maju kearah Manami, perlahan mendekat, meminimalisir jarak diantara wajah mereka berdua dan tepat saat bibir mereka akan bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya, ponsel Manami berdering.

Mereka berdua membuka matanya saat mendengar suara deringan ponsel mengganggu yang tak terduga tersebut. Onoda langsung menoleh kesamping, menyembunyikan rasa malunya sedangkan Manami merogoh saku celananya untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo, ya? Oh, Toudou-san…ada apa?" Onoda dapat mendengar percakapan mereka dari tempatnya duduk. Dia jelas kecewa, memikirkan panggilan masuk dari Toudou telah menghancurkan momen tersebut bersamaan dengan keberanian yang susah payah dikumpulkannya.

"Eh? Sekarang? Baiklah, kami akan segera kembali kesana." Jawab Manami sebelum mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Toudou dan kemudian menoleh kearah Onoda yang depresi. "Yah, apa boleh buat, mobil kami akan segera berangkat jadi aku harus segera kembali."

"Yang barusan sama sekali tidak terduga, ya?" Manami meletakan tangannya di pundak Onoda, mencoba untuk sedikit menghiburnya.

"…ya…" jawab Onoda dengan anggukan kecil dan wajah penuh kekecewaan. Onoda tidak menyadari Manami yang menunduk dan mendekatinya karena tengah bergumul dengan pikirannya, ia baru menyadarinya saat Manami memberinya kecupan singkat di pipi.

"Ma-Manami-kun?" Tanya Onoda, tampak amat terkejut oleh perbuatan yang tak terduga tersebut, semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Selalu ada lain kali." Ujar pemuda berambut biru itu, mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

Onoda terdiam sejenak sebelum memperlihatkan Manami tatapan penuh determinasi miliknya.

"Lain kali, aku yang akan mengunjungimu di Hakone." Ujar Onoda, menggenggam tangan Manami yang kini berada dipundaknya.

Senyuman hangat dan perhatian muncul di wajah Manami. "Aku akan menunggumu."

.

.

Mereka tampak mempercepat langkah mereka saat berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah karena Toudou dan yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu Manami untuk waktu yang cukup lama sekarang. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, keduanya masih merasa canggung untuk melihat satu sama lain setelah apa yang terjadi. Hingga akhirnya Manami memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kesunyian tersebut.

"Jadi…mau pegangan tangan?' Ujarnya menawarkan.

"Mu-mungkin lain kali!" Onoda membalas dengan cepat dan wajahnya kembali memerah akan tawaran Manami sementara yang satunya tertawa renyah akan responsnya.

Saat itulah, Onoda menyadari dia amat menyukai suara Manami saat tertawa.

* * *

Onoda tersenyum puas dengan ekspresi konyolnya yang biasa sambil menatap kearah kepergian mobil berisi rombongan anggota klub sepeda hakogaku semakin menjauh dari sekolah mereka.

"Benar-benar merepotkan, dasar Toudou! Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku sejak kemarin, sih?" Gerutu Makishima seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Dia memang seperti itu kan? Selalu tidak terduga, tapi bukannya seperti itu menyenangkan?!" komentar Tadokoro sambil tertawa keras.

"Menyenangkan buatmu! Soalnya kebanyakan tempat yang mereka kunjungi disini itu kafe dan stand makanan." Ujar Makishima mengingat bagaimana lomba makan antara Tadokoro dan Shinkai dimulai setiap mereka melewati stand makanan.

"Tapi, semua yang mereka makan adalah makanan yang tidak sehat." Kata Tadokoro saat mengingat jumlah makanan manis yang dimakan Shinkai, mempertanyakan kenapa dia tidak gemuk.

"Sebelum mengomentari orang lain, kau seharusnya memperhatikan porsi makanmu sendiri!" Jawab Makishima sambil menghela nafas.

_Benar juga! Aku harus memberi tahunya bila aku ingin pergi mengunjunginya!_ Pikir Onoda. _Bisa bikin repot kalau aku tidak memberitahukannya pada Manami-kun. _

….

…..

…..

Mata cokelat Onoda membelalak saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang terlupakan.

"Ada apa Onoda-kun?" tanya Naruko menepuk pundaknya tampak sedikit cemas saat melihat wajah Onoda yang pucat pasi.

"Aku…aku…" Ujar Onoda tergagap, bahunya bergetar hebat. Menyadari kesalahan yang diperbuatnya mendadak dia berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"AKU LUPA MENANYAKAN NOMOR TELEPONNYA!"

**END**

* * *

A/N: Fic pertama yang kupublish tentang pairing ini adalah fic bahasa inggris dengan title yang sama dan ini adalah terjemahan bahasa Indonesianya. Sori buat tipo dan grammar, maklum penulis baru ^^

Semenjak mengenal Yowamushi Pedal, pairing Onoda x Manami adalah pair paling pertama yang aq suka di fandom ini XD

For some reason aq lbh seneng kalo Onoda jadi seme-nya (Maybe I just had a thing for dork Seme or something hehe…)

Alasan kenapa aq suka sma pairing ini krn kisah mereka yg simple and sweet, aq ga perlu memikirkan hal yang rumit pas nulis fic tentang mereka dan dari kebanyakan pair yg aq tau kyknya cmn mereka doang yg ga pernah ada masalah, mungkin emang ngebosenin klo ceritanya adem ayem doang tapi menurut q itu adalah daya tarik dari pairing ini

Anyway, terima kasih banyak bagi semua yang membaca, semoga kalian menyukainya ^^


End file.
